


Caspar's Justice

by Azuron234



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuron234/pseuds/Azuron234
Summary: After the ending of Verdant Wind, Caspar finds himself in a relationship with Bernadetta. Romance had never been on his mind much, but he found himself always making up excuses to be in her company. One night though, Bernadetta in tears explains her past of abuse and neglect to Caspar. Enraged by this, he volunteers for a particular assignment from the King of Fodlan.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 20





	Caspar's Justice

Caspar stretched his legs out as the carriage rolled along Gronder Field, his short stature giving him something resembling room to do so. Under the request of the new King of Fodlan, he had been given a special task to perform. This sort of errand is not the sort of task he liked to perform, but when he was given the opportunity to accept, he knew he had to. Just as he was getting comfortable for the umpteenth time, the driver called inside, “Sir, we are approaching the Varley residence! Please prepare to disembark shortly.”

“Alright, thanks.” Caspar replied, cracking his knuckles and giving his shoulders a good roll to warm himself up after days of inactivity.

The carriage stopped in front of a large manor, the Varley estate. Tall and imposing in build with a dull grey brick, Caspar grimaced at the sight, “Not exactly a happy place to grow up in.” He thanked the carriage driver with a nod before walking up to the front gates. A guard held a hand up, “Halt sir, state your business.”

Caspar was prepared for this, he reached to his belt and unrolled a piece of paper to flash to the guard, documentation with the King’s seal on it. He pointed to it, “Name’s Caspar, I need to speak to Count Varley on behalf of the King. The sooner the better.”

The guard nodded and allowed Caspar inside, escorting him through several twisting, decorative hallways until they reached what seemed like a study. The door was solid mahogany, and well made. Much like the doors at Garreg Mach. This comparison made Caspar grit his teeth, and remember why exactly he’s here.

“What do you mean a messenger from the King? Ugh, very well. Send him in at once.”

The guard came out and motioned for Caspar to enter. When he did, Count Varley stretched his lips into a polite smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Welcome to the Varley estate. What can I do for you today, fine sir?”

Caspar pulled out another roll of paper from his belt, putting it on the desk for the Count. When Count Varley read it, Caspar could see the colour drain from the spindly man’s face before he vehemently demanded, “What is the meaning of this?! Who are you to come into my estate and deliver such a notice to me?!”

Caspar marched up to the desk, “Caspar von Bergliez, that’s who I am. The meaning of this is that you are finally facing justice for your crimes. Being stripped of your title and forfeiting your lands to your next of kin.”  
The Count sputtered like he was just doused with a bucket of water, “Crimes?! What crimes am I being accused of? I haven’t committed anything of the sort, your King is mad, I tell you!”

Caspar felt his blood begin to boil at this, slamming his fist down on the desk to relieve what anger he could, leaving a sizable dent. He glares into the Count’s eyes, “How about what you did to your daughter, huh Count? You remember that?”

The Count would jolt back at Caspar’s outburst, thinking for a moment, “My daughter, Bernadetta? I’ve never done anything to harm a hair on her head.”

“So now you’re going to lie to my face?!” Caspar roared as he leaned closer, “How about tying her to a chair and daring her to make a sound? How about calling her useless and unmarriageable everyday? Ringing any bells yet?!”

“I don’t know what Bernadetta has been telling you, but she is a very troubled girl. She doesn’t quite seem to have a firm grasp on reality, I don’t know what to-”

At this, Caspar snapped. He roared, “You bastard!” as he reached across the desk and sank a right hook into the Count’s jaw, sliding across the desk down to the floor to continue beating the man. Caspar rained down blows fueled by several years of anger. Guards would soon enter the study with spears drawn, and Caspar looked at them with a fire in his eyes, “Don’t try it. This is between me and the Count, there isn’t enough of you to stop me.”

He looks down at the bloody and beaten Count, calming himself down just enough to spit out, “The only one here losing grip on reality is you. Let me refresh you with the stories I’ve heard. You abused Bernadetta, tortured your only daughter daily. You spent all your time trying to make her into a prize for some rich husband, and traumatized her for life! She spent almost every day in her room by herself, afraid to go outside because of what you did to her. Getting her to come out was a struggle, but we did it. She’s much better off now thankfully, and after all this she’s still a hundred times the person you’ll ever be. You have an amazing daughter, Count. That wasn’t enough for you though.”

Count Varley wheezed and coughed up blood, “What I did with my daughter is none of your business, brute! You have no right to criticize my choices, I did what I had to do to give our family the highest chances for prosperity.”

Caspar had to work very hard at this point to keep from pummeling the Count further, “You’re right about one thing, your family is prosperous now. Bernadetta despite everything you did to mess her up is still such an incredible woman, and that’s the kind of prosperity I can get behind. I’m going to bring you back to Derdriu where the King will sentence you properly. Count yourself lucky, cause if not for Bernadetta I’d have your head!”

Caspar roughly drags the Count to his feet at this, “Let’s go.”

Without a word, the Count followed Caspar to the carriage to make the long trip back to Derdriu. In the long run this didn’t do much, Caspar knew that already. Justice was done however, and now the monster that is Count Varley would pay for what he did. That was a win in Caspar’s book.


End file.
